Total Drama: Bellacruz Island
by Lu1sL0vesSw4dl00ns
Summary: After half a decade of absence, Total Drama Island is back! With a brand new cast, island and host. A new season of the same torturous rules is about to begin! [SYOC OPEN]


**Heya everyone! Just to make things clear, the SYOC section is placed below the following preview.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**~~~~~**

As the camera began to roll, it's lens had been immediately focused upon a lady standing on a dock. Making out her features: The majority of her caucasian skin was covered up by a blue sequin dress, shining radiantly in contact with the sun. Her ebony black hair being cramped together in a bun.

" Good day, dear audience! " The woman had spoken up after just a couple of seconds, her arms spread from one side to the other in a welcoming manner.

" As you may know, it has been 5 years since we've had the pleasure to see another season of **Total Drama.** " Before continuing, she scoffed dismissively, soon checking over her nails. " Like, that's a milennia for the world of TV! Regardless, today, we begin anew! "

The camera quickly cut to her standing over a logo, which stated the foreign word 'Bellacruz'. " This season's location is the lovely island of Bellacruz, and the less than lovely camp which resides upon it. "

Once again, the camera cut to the sight of two cabins, both fitting what one could describe as a bit shabby. " While we're on a new island. Our standards have remained the same as our earlier seasons, solely for the entertainment of our audience! "

After another camera cut, the woman was once again at the dock. " As your dearest host, Amber Lemberg, we welcome you to Total Drama: Bellacruz Island! " By every part of the title she spoke, the camera drifted further away, giving a clear view upon the small island.

" Now- " Before Amber could continue speaking, the sudden sound of Total Drama's theme song blared out, being revealed to come from a phone of the woman's possesion. Without little hesitation, the host picked up. " Aha . . . Yeah? . . . What?! That can't be! We're filming the promo already! "

With an angered expression, Amber soon hung up, a fake smile hiding away her true emotions in a second's notice. " Well, it seems we're a step away from being ready. After a few contract changes, most of our **20 **contestants have backed down, we are stuck with only **7 **of them. "

Having soon calmed down, it seemed that the host was going forwards, regardless of the grim news. " As a result, we're opening up our applications again! "

" Do you want some sweet 15 minutes of fame? Then, think of applying to Total Drama, a competition with a sweet **million dollar** prize! " She blared out in emotion, whatever anger she felt had dissipated by now.

" What are you waiting for? By now, there's only **13 **spots and counting! We'll be waiting here in Total Drama Bellacruz Island! " Again, the camera drifted further away as she spoke of the show's name, this time, drifting out to black, marking the end of the show's 'stellar' promo...

**~~~~~**

**Well, with that done, some things are very much obvious: Mainly, there are 13 spots open for your OCs!**

**I will be asking for your character's information, while the following format would be preffered, using your own formatting isn't something I would be against, not at all!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Role: ( Example: The Wannabe, The Bee Queen, etc. )**

**Preffered Fate: ( Would you want you're character to be an antagonist, a total sweetheart, or anything in-between? Place it here! )**

**Biggest Strenght:**

**Biggest Weakness:**

**Audition: ( Fully Optional! )**

**I'll say it again: You can use your own formatting with no trouble involved.**

**Don't be afraid of submitting a character that isn't so child friendly, it's completely fair game here!**

**The time limit for them is currently unset, but it is advised to put them out soon!**

**For a last piece of advice, PM me any details about your OC you wouldn't like to be out there for the public.**

**With everything said, I wish you all the best of luck with your submissions!**

**Have a good day/night.**

**~~~~~**


End file.
